Inner Demons: Reactions
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Find out how Naruto and his friends, even enemies feel about their positions in life.


Inner Demon: Reactions 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am just borrowing it for the sake of this fan fiction. Also this is going along the lines of a later fan fiction called "Perspectives of a Team" which is a Weiss Kreuz story. Please enjoy this first part, there will be other perspectives added latter.

Naruto 

He was sick of Sasuke, it was always about Sasuke, he watched from a desk as the seemingly perfect student walked in front of the class. Naruto was not exactly jealous of Sasuke, he was more annoyed with him. "Now do it again," Iruka-sensei told the boy who complied and did a prefect imitation jutsu, everyone clapped.

Naruto glared out a window as Sasuke took a seat next to him. Who the hell does he think he is?

That had been only five years ago, Naruto started to take practice seriously, but he was still horrible at making a double. He watched Sasuke who was during practice seemed almost like a prefect student back then, now there was a silent truce, but still glares.

"Come on, you two," Kakashi put his hands on their heads holding them to face a camera as the picture was taken. "Smile."

Naruto smiled, while Sasuke scowled, they were two very completely different people. It had been that picture that made things a little different now, Sasuke was kind of nice, but also there was a strange kinship that showed up when Naruto found out how lonely the other was. They may have been different, but still, they were similar since they lived alone and for whatever reason, they never showed their true feelings for each other as friends.

"I don't care," Sasuke scowled when it was announced that they were eating out tonight, Kakashi decided to buy dinner.

"Naruto-kun picked last time," Sakura was smiling as she walked with them. "Come on, Sasuke-kun!"

Staring at her the boy blinked and tried to decide where to eat, he walked up to a strange little place. "Beef pot?" Kakashi reached into his pocket and brought out a coupon book. "Oh, good, buy two get one free." He smiled and checked the date hoping it did not expire as Sasuke walked into the place and lead the group into the back.

It was a rather small place, not crowded either, Naruto had to admit, even if Sasuke was a sour tempered, self centered jerk, he was always a good judge of good food.

* * *

Naruto looked at the food then at Kakashi who was reading. "Go ahead and eat without me," he buried his face back in a book.

Everyone has Kakashi-sensei wrong, Naruto thought as he looked around the restaurant and then went back to his food. The teacher was not only strong willed and hard as nails when training, but there was also the man who loved puppies and was in all playful. The joke with string tricks made even Sasuke crack a smile. "Well, I was trying to show you that not all hand signs have to be for a jutsu," the teacher smiled showing them a ladder with a set of string one training mission. He had played around with it and then only made it into a knot.

Sakura took it and made the ladder. "Done."

Naruto and Sasuke could never do it, they tied up their fingers as they stared at each other in stunned disbelief. "Not everyone can do it," Kakashi laughed as he did another one which was called cat's cradle. "This one is easier."

It was rather funny how Kakashi never took some things seriously, like when he had mixed up food allergies and winded up in the hospital when he ate something he was allergic to. Sasuke had eaten something as well and ended up with a rash and difficulty breathing, Naruto was unaffected by any food allergies. He sat there waiting while Sasuke received an allergy shot and then had to stay in bed to sleep off the affects of the drug.

"Well, you knew you were allergic to apples and yet you ate it anyway!" the doctor sighed as he injected Kakashi with something. "The hives should go away in a few hours. As for Uchiha-san, he's going to have to sleep off the affects of his allergy. He's allergic to peanuts, didn't you know that?"

"I read something," Kakashi shrugged.

"Next time, be more aware of food allergies! You almost killed him, even the Hokage could have told you that."

It was true that Kakashi could be forgetful, but he was in all a good person, though he pretended to be a father figure to both Sasuke and Naruto. Because not having a father, Naruto realized that even with someone who forced a carrot on him every now and then Kakashi could pretty much qualify for father of the year. If not for those perverted books, but who was the kid to argue, anyone was better than Jeriaya when it came to parenting.

The next day, Naruto found himself standing with Sasuke who looked a little better if not a bit pale. "Well, at least you aren't too badly off," Kakashi smiled through his mask as he greeted them. "By the way, I have something for you three to do, it seems that Yukino-san lost her purse again, could you find it?"

"Again? This is the fifth time this week," Sakura stared at him.

Kakashi nodded and looked around. "I looked everywhere, you know she's very forgetful, she could be sitting on it again."

Yukino-san had been the landlady for Kakashi's home and for whatever reason she could lose her mind and no one would know the difference. She never called Kakashi by the right the name, usually she called him Yamino, Iruka, Shiko, and a bunch of other names and he had never bothered to correct her on it. He just paid his rent and avoided her at all cost, while of course she seemed pleased when he volunteered to assign Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to do her shopping for a day or do chores that seemed rather silly.

In all, Kakashi was pretty much fun to be around.

* * *

Naruto considered some other aspects of his life, he had loved and admired Sakura, but she never took him seriously. He had even bought her a toy bear which he had stitched together himself, he made it from a kit he bought at a model store. This had been for her birthday and he hoped that she would at least realize how hard he worked on it and how many times he stabbed himself with a needle to make it.

The bear actually looked like a bear and he did actually follow the directions this time. He put it in a box and carried it toward her house and passed by Sasuke who watched him. "Aren't you coming to Sakura-chan's birthday party?" he called to the boy who blinked at him.

"Birthdays are stupid," Sasuke glared at him and then looked at the box, then at Naruto. "What did you get her?"

"Um…well," Naruto dug in and brought out the homemade teddy bear. "I made it for her, I found it at a model store and well, I thought she might like it. It is pink like her hair and it is well…it fits her that's all." He snatched the bear from the other boy and put it back in the box. "I bet you forgot!"

"I didn't," Sasuke looked away and walked off.

Arriving at the house, Sakura stared at the box and then at Naruto who was standing hoping she liked it. "Wow, Naruto-kun, what did you get me?" she opened it and brought it out. "A bear? Neat, where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"Thanks."

Sakura was always rather hyper at times, but she was really quite thoughtful, it was amazing though that even through all that she was happy. She never stopped her crush on Sasuke, but she was also seemed to have won the attention of Rock Lee and even another boy named Neji.

Sasuke never showed up at the birthday party, which made Naruto angry because he thought that it hurt Sakura's feelings pretty badly. He stomped away after the party and decided to yell at Sasuke about it. When he arrived at the apartment, he brought his hand up to knock, then heard a faint sound of someone crying. He knocked on the door and waited as the rustling sound came toward the door. "Go away," the voice was clearly Sasuke's.

"Look, you hurt Sakura's feelings by not coming to the party, she didn't even care if you brought her anything. She just wanted to celebrate her birthday with all the people she cares about." He looked around the hall then walked away.

It never occurred to him that Sasuke did want to go, but he was too embarrassed about the fact he had no money and wanted to give her something. There was also something else, something that tugged at him too. Sasuke's family was killed the week of Sakura's birthday party, he was not happy during that time.

The next morning though, Naruto saw Sasuke walking out of the store where he worked part-time with a stuffed animal, he carried it toward Sakura's house. Sasuke left it on the door step and with a small note.

Sakura was sobbing when she saw the bear and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him.

Good at least he did something nice for a change, Naruto walked away thinking about it. He always had a crush on Sakura, but he hated the fact that she hated him.

* * *

"Is there someone you love?" Jeriaya had asked this once, then again, he was no father of the year. Naruto though thought the Frog Perverted Sage was anything from prefect. The guy was crude and perverted, he also was loud when he wanted to be. There were times that even Kakashi had to decide to ignore the guy and walk off.

It was never about how great the sage was, it was the matter that even Naruto thought he was could handle something this silly when he saw Jeriaya running from the springs. Tsunade had of course caught him for spying on her in the bath again. Watching the whole scene, Naruto turned around and started for home, it was evident that he was not going to get any training done with his teacher being injured.

"Where are you going?" Jeriaya stood breathless at the top of a bridge smiling at the boy. "I thought…"

"You were being chased by the Fifth Hokage, so I decided to leave you alone," Naruto shook his head and was stifling a chuckle.

"Well, it was research!"

"Research as in spying on naked women?" Naruto held no real interest in doing that, he did however find away to improve his Sexy no Jutsu which even now worked on Kakashi to a point. This thing made him only slightly a pervert considering that it was just a joke in any sense of the word. He did not want to be known as the Hokage who could slay a man's heart by simply transforming into a pretty girl.


End file.
